


Nona that Papyrus

by Unfinished Business (Penjamin24seven365)



Category: Strega Nona - Tomie dePaola, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Funny, One Shot, Plot Bunnies - Freeform, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 20:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11631423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penjamin24seven365/pseuds/Unfinished%20Business
Summary: Strega Nona comes to Snowden and papyrus gets a bit more pasta then even he can eat





	Nona that Papyrus

**Author's Note:**

> I started this but I'm not sure if I'm going to continue it...  
> I think I should but i feel like its a bit cliche

A stranger came walking through snowdin one day, no one knew her and she seem quite human, but had an air of magic around her. She was old and had a wise look about her, like she has seen and dealt with her fair share of problems. She had a white scarf wrapped around her head, a green and red thick long sleeve shirt and an ankle length dress with black boots. She had a large bag with her that clinked and clattered as she walked along. She was walking slow looking around. Focused on whatever it was she was looking at she didn't see the tall running skeleton headed her way.  
They collided, she fell back as her bags lay on the ground with some items scattered around them.  
Papyrus was embarrassed he had knocked this old lady down, and made her drop her items. He was in a hurry he had heard chatter of a human spotting. Oh if only he could capture it he can be apart of the Royal guard.  
"OH EXCUSE ME. I AM SO SORRY TO HAVE BUMPED YOU LIKE THAT." Helping them up. Papyrus realized he had never seen them before, and he was sure he had seen everyone in snowdin but, a new friend is always a welcome. "I AM SO SORRY, I SHOULD BE MORE CAREFUL. YOU SEEM NEW TO ME! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, I HAVENT SEEN YOU BEFORE! ARE YOU FROM WATERFALLS OR PERHAPS HOTLANDS?"  
The strange old lady didn't bat eye as she took in the tall skeletons appearance. This papyrus person, had a bright red scarf around his neck, a white t-shirt with a patch and nondescript writing, lastly for pants, they wore a pair of an old Halloween superman costume, and some rubber boots that matched his scarf.  
"Its all right, my name is Strega Nona."

**Author's Note:**

> If you have ever read STREGA NONA then you know what's about to go down.  
> If you have not have no fear just read it now...  
> https://youtu.be/ULUG8IIo9-8


End file.
